


A Small Gold Medallion

by Tkeyla



Series: My 52 Week Challenge [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds a medallion that is far more than it appears.</p>
<p>Week Two of my 52 week challenge. This week's prompt is: <i>Underneath the pile of clothes, dirt, and junk, there was a small, golden medallion that seemed to shine in importance.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Much Sun?

Underneath the pile of clothes, dirt, and junk, there was a small, golden medallion that seemed to shine in importance. Danny tried to shimmy further under the house to reach it, drawn toward it in ways he could not understand.  
  
“Danny, what are you doing? Are you napping in the middle of an investigation?” Steve’s impatient voice asked.  
  
There were times when Steve trampled on Danny’s last nerve. This was one of those times. How could he possibly know if this pile of random items was important or not? Maybe it was the evidence they needed to break open the case.  
  
This entire day had been one in which Danny was sure Steve would have been better off if he had stayed in the Navy. Unlike his current team, his SEAL team never questioned him or made him repeat himself. _Civilians_ on the other hand, Steve had told Danny pointedly, seemed to thrive on not listening at all.  
  
“We’ll do as you ask but we aren’t going to obey your orders,” Danny had finally snapped at him during their argument on the way to this crime scene.  
  
“How is that different?” Steve demanded.  
  
Danny could only shake his head, leaving the car, _his_ car, as soon as Steve had it parked. That was when he’d seen the pile of stuff under the house.  
  
As he attempted to crawl beneath the house, he couldn’t help but think that maybe when Steve had been out of the Navy longer than three months, he’d understand the difference between doing as asked versus obeying orders. Or maybe Steve should go back into the Navy where he seemed to imply he belonged.  
  
Or … he could join Starfleet – _you know_ , Danny thought, _if it were real_. Apparently he’d spent too much time in the hot sun if his internal conversation was any indication.  
  
Danny reached out to touch the small medallion, momentarily disoriented by the flash of light that emanated from it. Must have been a streak of sunshine through the broken slats in the house.  
  
“Williams,” Steve’s voice said, even more impatient and much sterner.  
  
 _Williams?_ Steve never called him that. Never.  
  
“Hold on a sec,” Danny said, making sure he had a firm grasp on the golden disc. He began to back out from under the house, reaching down to hold his shirt in place so he wouldn’t end up with dirt all over his stomach. Instead of blue and white striped cotton, his hand wrapped around dark red wool. What the hell? The dirt seemed harder than it had before, the sun shining less brightly.  
  
“Hold on a sec?” Steve’s voice repeated, impatience replaced with strains of anger.  
  
Danny was finally able to gain his feet, waves of vertigo striking him. He reached to steady himself on the house but it was no longer there. Instead he leaned over to brace his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Where was the house? Where was the medallion? Hadn’t he taken hold of it? He looked up to ask Steve, but his questions were short-circuited by Steve’s unrelenting expression. Why was Steve shooting silent daggers at him? And what was that he was wearing? Where were his cargo pants and polo shirt? Where was his weapon?  
  
Danny took a steadying breath before straightening to glance around at the utterly unfamiliar landscape. They were standing on the rise of a small hill overlooking a desolate field. Only minutes earlier they had been a stone’s throw from the beach. He could see Chin in the distance, wearing the same type of clothes but his shirt was gold instead of red. What was going on?  
  
“Lieutenant, have you suffered an injury you failed to report?” Steve demanded.  
  
“Uhmm…” Danny said, squinting up at Steve. He didn’t seem amenable to hearing how Danny was truly feeling, leaving Danny at a loss as to what to do. He was pretty sure this man who looked and sounded like Steve wasn’t going to care that he was fighting waves of nausea and was very likely going to puke on his own shoes.  
  
“Danny?” Kono asked, sounding like herself. She was dressed like Danny and Steve, in a dark red top and black pants. But earlier she was wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt, like normal. “Are you okay?”  
  
“No, no I’m not. I must have hit my head,” he said lamely, wanting to get away from Steve’s  
 _way_ - _past-aneurism_ face and tense body language that telegraphed _anger, impatience, disappointment._  
  
“Ensign, escort the Lieutenant back to the ship,” Steve ordered.  
  
“Yes sir,” Kono agreed, taking Danny’s hand and leading him further up the hill. “What happened?”  
  
“I have no idea,” Danny said, his head throbbing. There was a buzz in his ears he couldn’t identify, and he felt like he had been divorced from his body. “Why’s Steve so mad?”  
  
“Steve?” Kono repeated with a frown. “The Commander isn’t angry.”  
  
“Oh,” Danny said weakly, watching Kono take out what he thought was a cell phone.  
  
“Two to beam up,” she said into it, compounding Danny’s confusion tenfold. “Ask Dr. Kelly to meet us in the transporter room.”  
  
 _Transporter room? What the hell just happened?_ Danny had no time for more near-panicked thoughts as the world around them dissolved and the ground seemed to give way.

 

  
_TBC_


	2. It Was Star Shaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is trying to figure out what is going on and how he ended up in this strange world.
> 
>  
> 
> I hadn’t planned to add to this story until another of my 52 Week Challenge prompts came along that fit it. But then I found this prompt on tumbr at awritingpromptaday and it was too good to resist: _"It was star-shaped." "Stars are made of gas." "So?" "So they don't have a natural shape."_

When the world solidified once again, Danny was standing next to Kono in an unfamiliar room that was strangely empty except for the platform on which they were standing. There were six circles in the platform that resembled the burners on Danny’s stove. But that, he knew, was utterly irrelevant.

“Dr. Kelly,” Kono said, pulling Danny gently down the three steps to stand in the empty floor space before the platform. “Lieutenant Williams isn’t feeling well.” Behind Dr. Kelly was a counter that resembled their tech table except…shinier. Studying the various readouts was Charlie Fong. At least he looked as though he was Charlie except he was wearing a gold uniform without his customary white lab coat.  
  
“What seems the problem?” the pretty woman wearing a blue uniform and matching lab coat asked, studying Danny with a knowing eye. She was waving a small beeping object in front of him, periodically looking at what have been the read-outs.  
  
“Uhh…” Danny said, frowning. He looked over at Kono, silently requesting her help. He was too disoriented to attempt to make any sense.  
  
“He was fine until he reached down for a mineral specimen. When he stood up, he was dizzy and disoriented,” Kono explained, a warm hand on his arm in support.  
  
“I see,” Dr. Kelly said, frowning at the small instrument. “These readings are off. Did you encounter any life forms? Organic matter?”  
  
“No,” Kono said, silently checking with Danny who shook his head.  
  
“All right. Come with me to sickbay and we’ll see if we can figure this out,” she said in a calm, soothing tone.  
  
“Are you coming?” Danny asked Kono. She was the only thing that was _right_ and he was loath to let her out of his sight.  
  
“I need to get back,” she said in apology.  
  
“Yeah. Okay,” he said, watching her mount the steps.  
  
“I’m ready, Charlie,” Kono said before disappearing in a swirl of light.  
  
“Lieutenant,” Dr. Kelly said. It took a moment for Danny to realize she was addressing him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, following her and watching Charlie. Charlie was watching him in turn.  
  
Danny wished to God he knew what was going on. Or that he would wake up. Maybe Steve had detonated a grenade and this was a percussive hallucination. Did that happen? He’d have to remember to ask Steve. His Steve, not the angry one he’d left behind. Right now he’d take the angry one if it meant he could ask Steve what was going on. Surely he’d know.  
  
He silently followed the doctor down the strange curved hallways that were bland and repetitive. They were weird and like something out of the future. Yet they were also strangely familiar. If only he could remember where he’d seen them before.  
  
Dr. Kelly slowed to approach a door that looked like every other door they had passed. These slid open at her approach and Danny followed her through them.  
  
“If you’ll lie down on the biobed, we’ll see if we can figure out what’s going on,” she said, standing next to a platform that seemed to be suspended out of the wall. The room had at least a dozen of the weird beds with computer panels over each one.  
  
This didn’t look, sound, or smell like any hospital he’d been in. And the number of times he’d visited the hospital had increased dramatically from the moment Steve… _his_ Steve…had railroaded him into joining Five-0.  
  
“Uh…right,” Danny said, sitting on the edge before stiffly laying down. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help him make sense of what was going on.  
  
“Just relax, Daniel. You know nothing’s going to happen,” Dr. Kelly said, her hand on his shoulder. He found the touch grounding and managed to relax, at least a little. “That’s better.”  
  
“Are you related to Chin Ho Kelly?” Danny asked, resorting to talking to calm his nerves. It was his default, and he thought she might provide some clues as to what had happened to him.  
  
“If by related you mean married, then yes,” Dr. Kelly said with a laugh. “You were at our wedding. You would certainly know we are related.”  
  
“Wedding,” Danny repeated.  
  
“Your brain waves are showing signs of marked distress and disorientation,” Dr. Kelly said in a more serious tone.  
  
“How can you tell?” he asked. He wasn’t hooked up to any wires that could provide her that information.  
  
“The read-outs diverge significantly from your normal patterns,” Dr. Kelly said, sounding worried. “Are you certain you didn’t ingest any alien substance?”  
  
“Pretty sure,” Danny said. Maybe he had and couldn’t remember. Just like he couldn’t remember anything about Dr. Kelly being married to Chin. Chin… _his Chin_ …wasn’t married. He wasn’t even dating anyone as far as Danny knew. And he felt sure Kono would have spilled the beans if Chin had met someone special.  
  
“Danny?” Dr. Kelly said, a worried edge to her voice.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny said, looking up at her. “I didn’t hear what you said.”  
  
“Was Ensign Kalakaua with you the entire time?” she asked, sounding even more concerned.  
  
“I…uhm…I don’t know,” he said.  
  
“All right. I’m going to ask Commander McGarrett to return to the ship. And I’m going to let Captain Grover you are relieved of duty for at least the next 24 hours.”  
  
“Captain Grover,” Danny repeated. “Captain Grover.”  
  
“Yes,” Dr. Kelly said slowly, looking down at him. “Do you remember Captain Grover?”  
  
“No?” Danny said, closing his eyes at her flash of near panic.  
  
“All right. I’ll be right back with Commander McGarrett.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny said. He was still nauseous and lightheaded. He wondered if the doctor’s mysterious machinery could tell that as well.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Dr. Kelly returned with Steve next to her.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, sounding much more like himself.  
  
“I don’t know,” Danny admitted, slowly sitting. “Nothing is making sense.”  
  
“Not making sense,” Steve repeated, studying Danny.  
  
“I…don’t belong here,” Danny said, looking around. “This isn’t my…uhm…world.”  
  
“Now you’re not making sense,” Steve said, glancing over at Dr. Kelly. “Can you determine the cause of his disorientation?”  
  
“Not yet,” she said. “His cognitive function is undamaged yet his neural oscillation is anomalous. Do you encounter anything on the planet that could cause these fluctuations?”  
  
“No,” Steve said.  
  
“Yes,” Danny said in response. “There was a disc, a small golden medallion. Didn’t you see it?”  
  
“I thought it was just a rock,” Steve said.  
  
“No. It was man-made. One side had a raised surface, shaped like star.”  
  
"Stars are made of gas."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So they don't have a natural shape,” Steve said. Danny could hear a depth of humor in his voice that was extremely reassuring to him. He sounded much as he did when they engaged in one of their arguments, the ones that caused the entire island to ask their favorite question: _How long have you two been married?_  
  



	3. Separate Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns more about the world he's landed in, including some surprising information about Steve.
> 
> This chapter's prompt is _"turns out separate planets wasn't far enough"_

“I know stars don’t have a natural shape, Steven,” Danny said, watching him closely. He didn’t seem to mind being called by his name this time, as opposed to his clear objection while they were on the planet. “The fact is, the medallion had a shape on one side that is generally referred to, by those among us who are slightly less literally, as a star. When I touched it, there was a flash of light. Then everything stopped making sense.”  
  
“Stopped making sense,” Steve repeated, studying Danny with familiar blue-grey eyes.  
  
“I don’t belong here. The disc sent me here. I know it sounds ridiculous but…”  
  
“There are reports of gateways between universes,” Dr. Kelly said thoughtfully. “Perhaps the Lieutenant encountered one.”  
  
“Gateways,” Steve said, looking from the doctor to Danny. “Where do you think you belong?”  
  
“On Earth. We haven't achieved interstellar travel yet. What year is this?” Danny asked, not failing to note the worry that passed between them.  
  
“It’s 2110,” Dr. Kelly said in what Danny was sure was supposed to be a reassuring tone. “What year did you leave your universe?”  
  
“2010,” Danny said. “My Chin isn’t married. I don’t think he’s met you. If he has, he’s never mentioned it.”  
  
“If you are a civilian, what do you do?” Steve asked. But it sounded perfunctory, as though he already had the answer in his possession.  
  
“I’m a police detective. You are too,” Danny said. “You got there in a roundabout way but you are a policeman.”  
  
“Huh,” Steve said, looking over at Dr. Kelly. “Are you releasing him to quarters?”  
  
“I am,” Dr. Kelly said. “I’ve notified Captain Grover that Danny is relieved of duty for at least 24 hours. That may provide sufficient time for us to figure out what’s going on.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said, waiting as Danny carefully stood. Danny had to make sure the floor wasn’t planning to throw him over before he took a stop. “Okay?” Steve asked, watching him carefully with an expression Danny knew from his Steve. It meant he was concerned but wasn’t entirely certain what to do about what he was feeling.  
  
“I’ll be okay,” Danny said with a nod of affirmation he did not feel.  
  
“I’ll make sure he gets some sleep,” Steve said to Dr. Kelly, his hand resting on the small of Danny’s back. The touch was grounding and comforting and Danny was very glad for the connection.  
  
“Let me know if you exhibit any additional symptoms,” Dr. Kelly warned, walking them to the magically sliding doors.  
  
“I will,” Danny said, going into the weird corridors with Steve. “I have no idea where I’m going.”  
  
“I know that,” Steve said, walking more slowly than was his custom.  
  
“Do you believe I don’t belong here?” Danny asked, glancing up at Steve.  
  
“I believe you believe that,” Steve hedged. “We’re going to figure it out.”  
  
“We need to retrieve the medallion and get it up here without anyone touching it,” Danny said, nodding to people who greeted them. He recognized some of the faces but a lot of them were strangers to him.  
  
“I have Kono and Chin looking for it. It can’t be far from where you first encountered it,” Steve said as he guided Danny into what looked like an elevator. “Level 3C.” The elevator beeped softly and began moving.  
  
“I hope they find it,” Danny said, leaning against the wall at the back of the elevator. “While I’m here, is _your_ Danny in my place?”  
  
“That is the only supposition that is logical,” Steve said, guiding Danny out of the elevator and a short way down the corridor. The doors opened at their approach, revealing a tidy cabin with a table and four chairs. Further inside against a huge window was a love seat and two comfy armchairs. Danny sat in the one closest to the door.  
  
“I guess he’s as confused as I am,” Danny said.  
  
“Without a doubt,” Steve said, going to the left side of the cabin. Less than a minute later, he returned with a steaming cup of coffee which he handed to Danny. “We’ll figure it out.”  
  
“If anyone can, it’s you,” Danny said, sipping the coffee. It was just exactly the way he liked it.  
  
“It’s the two of us that will figure it out,” Steve told him, sitting on the loveseat close by him.  
  
“Yeah. That’s how it is in my world too,” Danny agreed, looking around the cabin which was bigger than he had originally thought. To his right, he could see a doorway that led to a small bedroom beyond. “Are these my quarters?”  
  
Steve looked surprised by the question, more surprised than he had at any other of Danny’s inquires. “Yes?” Steve said.  
  
“You don’t sound sure,” Danny said, a frown drawing down his eyebrows.  
  
“I’m sure. I don’t know if you are ready for the answer,” Steve admitted, glancing down at his hands resting on his thighs in a manner which was familiar to Danny.  
   
Danny followed Steve’s line of sight, surprised to see a gold and silver wedding ring encircling Steve’s finger. Even more surprising was that Danny wore an exact replica, a ring he had failed to notice until that second. “Oh… oh shit,” Danny said, staring down at his hand, his eyes huge. “We’re married. Really, really married. For real.”  
  
“Yes,” Steve said. “For the past fifteen months.”  
  
“Married,” Danny said softly. “I’ve only known my Steve for three months. But everyone accuses us of being married.”  
  
“Three months,” Steve said, considering it.  
  
“Does that mean something to you?” Danny said, still shocked by the news Steve had delivered.  
  
“Maybe,” Steve said.  
  
“Okay. Okay,” Danny said, absorbing this new info. “Was I previously married in this world?”  
  
“To Rachel,” Steve agreed. “You have been divorced for four years.”  
  
“Do we have Grace?” Danny asked, afraid his heart would break if the answer was no.  
  
“We have her six months of the year. Rachel has her the other six. She’s with Rachel right now,” Steve said, to Danny’s relief.  
  
“Thank God for that,” Danny said, taking a deep breath. “I don’t get along with my Rachel.”  
  
“That’s an understatement,” Steve said. “Not only did you get divorced, she left Earth. Didn’t help. Turns out separate planets wasn't far enough.”  
  
“Sounds about right,” Danny said, looking at Steve with fresh eyes. “How long have we known each other?”  
  
“Three years, eleven months, and two days,” Steve said, making Danny shake his head.  
  
“You would know precisely,” Danny said in fond exasperation.  
  
“So you and me…in your world?” Steve asked.  
  
“Friends,” Danny said.  
  
“We started as best friends,” Steve said.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny said, looking around the cabin. “What is my job here?”  
  
“You are chief of security,” Steve said.  
  
“And you?”  
  
“First Officer. I’m technically your boss,” Steve said.  
  
“Yeah, you are in my time too. Are we members of Starfleet?”  
  
“How can you know that when this isn’t your time?” Steve asked with a frown.  
  
 _Aneurysm face in any universe,_ Danny thought. “It’s complicated,” he hedged. “Do you have television here?”  
  
“No but I’ve seen historical records of it. Do you have predictive technology that’s connected to it?”  
  
“In a way,” Danny said, hoping that would satisfy him for right now. Maybe he’d never have to explain, if he were lucky.  
  
“In a way,” Steve repeated.  
  
Danny knew that tone. That was Steve’s pre-interrogation tone, _you’ll tell me what I want to know and you’ll like it_ tone.  
  
“What does that mean, precisely?” Steve asked.  
  
“It’s…uhm… well,” Danny said.  
  
 _Commander McGarrett, report to the bridge._  
  
The announcement that seemed to come from everywhere at once forestalled Danny’s attempt at an answer.  
  
“Get some sleep, please,” Steve said, standing and pulling down his shirt. “I’ll be back to check on you as soon as I can.”  
  
“All right,” Danny said, squinting up at him.  
  
“For now, let’s keep it to ourselves that you don’t belong here. It will make things easier until we can get you home.”  
  
“I agree,” Danny said, watching him go toward the door.  
  
“That’s the replicator. Just ask for what you want and it will provide it,” Steve said, pointing toward square box with a clear front set into the wall.  
  
“Okay,” Danny said. “Thanks.”  
  
“You don’t need to thank me. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, in any universe,” Steve assured him, leaving with a familiar smile.  
  
“Me too,” Danny said once the doors were closed behind Steve.  



	4. As He Was Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to the starship, telling the Captain what has happened to Danny.
> 
> Week Five of my 52 week challenge. This week's prompt is _The victim had tried to write something as he was dying._

“The victim had tried to write something as he was dying,” Admiral Tyler was saying as Steve exited the lift for the bridge.  
  
“We’ll be on our way in the next twenty minutes, sir,” Captain Grover said.  
  
“I know I don’t need to remind you that this is a matter that must be handled with the utmost delicacy. The Klingons were already saber-rattling before Mukadi Valael was assassinated. While keeping in mind the Prime Directive, do all that you can to prevent civil war on Woroldustryntai,” the Admiral reminded him.  
  
“Understood, sir. We will report as soon as reach Woroldustryntai,” Captain Grover confirmed.  
  
“Keep us informed,” Admiral Tyler said, fading from the screen.  
  
“Mukadi Valael was killed, sir?” Steve asked, looking over at the Captain.  
  
“Starfleet believes it may be an attempt by the rebels to take over the government. The Mukadi was firmly pro-freedom. The absolutists have been trying to wrestle control for several years.”  
  
Steve nodded and tried to ignore the hard ball of tension in his stomach. The situation on Woroldustryntai had been of concern to Starfleet for at least the last three years, more so during the past year when the absolutists had begun having what they believed to be secret talks with the Klingons. Why they thought their lives would be improved under the harsh rule of the Klingons had yet to be determined by anyone Starfleet trusted.  
  
“Lieutenant Fong, has everyone reported back to the ship?” Captain Grover asked over his communicator.  
  
“Yes sir. The entire landing party is accounted for,” Fong’s disembodied voice responded.  
  
“Very well,” the Captain acknowledged.  
  
“Course laid in, sir,” Lieutenant Percy said from where she sat behind her console.  
  
“Engage,” the Captain ordered before turning to look at Steve. “I understand from Doctor Kelly that Lieutenant Williams was taken ill on the planet.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Steve responded.  
  
“Is he capable of resuming his post? We will need his expertise when we encounter the absolutists and the Klingons,” the Captain said.  
  
“About that, sir,” Steve said, having no alternative but to tell his Captain the truth. “Lt. Williams wasn’t exactly _taken ill_ on the planet.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” the Captain said, looking down at Steve with a frown. “Is he ill or is he not?”  
  
“Might I request that you come to our quarters, sir? It will be easier to explain there.”  
  
The Captain looked from Steve to the screen before focusing on Lt Percy. “How long to Woroldustryntai?”  
  
“At our current warp speed, sixteen hours and forty two point eight minutes, sir,” she responded.  
  
“Very well,” Captain Grover said, turning to Steve. “I hope you have a good reason for asking me to accompany you.” This last was said more quietly as they walked together to the lift.  
  
“I do, sir,” Steve assured him. “I wouldn’t ask you to leave the bridge otherwise.”  
  
The Captain gave a curt nod, directing the lift to the appropriate level. “What happened to Danny on the planet?”  
  
“He reached down to retrieve a small golden medallion and there was a brilliant flash of light. When he straightened, he was dazed and uncertain of his whereabouts.”  
  
“What was this medallion?” the Captain asked.  
  
“We don’t know, sir,” Steve said. “Lieutenant Kelly and Ensign Kalakaua were searching for it. The thing is, sir…” Steve said, leaving the lift with the Captain. “Danny isn’t…himself.”  
  
“I don’t know what that means,” the Captain said with a frown.  
  
“Understood, sir,” Steve said, approaching his cabin door so that it would open. “Danny?”  
  
“Yeah?” Danny responded, coming out of the sleeping area with his cup of coffee. “Oh, hi.”  
  
The Captain looked from Steve over to Danny and back, confusion etched on his face. “Uhmm….”  
  
“We have reason to believe that the medallion opens a threshold between two worlds – in this case, his and ours,” Steve said, gesturing uselessly at Danny.  
  
“I don’t…understand,” the Captain said, his frown etching the lines even deeper in his face.  
  
“We’re not sure we do either, sir,” Steve said. “But this isn’t… our Danny.”  
  
“Our Danny,” the Captain repeated. “This is clearly Lieutenant Williams.”  
  
“Not at home,” Danny said. “I’m a police detective.”  
  
“ _Not at home_ ,” the Captain echoed. “Where is home exactly?”  
  
“It’s not so much where as _when_ ,” Danny said. “I should be in the year 2010. Steve tells me it’s 2110 here.”  
  
“Is our Danny in your place?” the Captain asked, the realization of what they were explaining slowly becoming alarmingly clear to him.  
  
“That is our supposition, sir,” Steve said. “We have no way of knowing.”  
  
“I see,” the Captain said. “Did Kelly and Kalakaua retrieve the medallion?”  
  
“I don’t know. I haven’t spoken with them since I left the planet,” Steve said.  
  
“Lieutenant Kelly, Ensign Kalakaua, report to Commander McGarrett’s quarters,” Captain Grover said into his communicator.  
  
  



End file.
